Laws of Orgrimmar
The Laws of Orgrimmar are a list of punishable offenses made publicly visible throughout the streets of Orgrimmar. All members of the New Horde are expected to follow it - or face the consequences. The Code of Honor shall be built upon the envisioning of a united horde, as is the will of the Warchief. The rules are built upon that which the horde values most; Honor! The words members of the Horde live by, these rules will be built upon! Lok'tar Ogar, Victory or Death! OOC Note The following document was begun by the Code of Honor project on the Argent Dawn EU server. The laws will continue to be edited and adapted to better fit Moon Guard's community. =Crimes= ---- Listed are the punishable crimes in Orgrimmar. 1. Disturbing the Peace. *1A. Interrupting the duties of enforcers or being a threat towards the peace inside the walls of Orgrimmar is considered dishonoring peace. *1B. Tavern brawls shall not be labeled as crime. In the individual cases the enforcers are the judges of when a brawl goes too far. *1C. In situations where honor has been questioned or challenged, duels can be arranged to reclaim lost honor. The rules of these duels are up for the duelists to decide. A duel of honor can be to the death if the duelists agree, and shall not be labeled as murder. *1D. Organized brawls with the knowledge of causing public disorder will be considered organized crime, and to the extent of the damage done or attempted, its conspirators shall receive Minor or Major punishments. 2. Theft. *2A. Is a dishonorable offense which occurs when a person unlawfully obtains gold, items, slaves or services from a person(s), entity or land through coercion and threats. Shall receive Minor Punishment. *2B. Damaging a person's belongings will also yield a minor punishment. 3. Assault. *3A. Is the crime of taking or attempting to take something of value by force or threat of force and/or causing physical damage to the victim and may include the capture of persons in cases of kidnapping and not limited to torture. If you wish to take something from someone, do it through a supervised Duel. Depending on the value of the item in question and damage done to the victim, punishment may vary from Minor to Major. Assaults in groups will by default be judged more severely. *3B. Sexual assault is a crime when reported by the victim, if the victim survives and choses not to press charges the issue cannot be forced without the said testimony unless a confession is given, may warrant the authorized use of torture and mind probing depending on the nature of the crime. Punishment may very from minor to Blood crime depending on the severity of the assault from a groping to full blown rape 4. Unlawful Enslavement. *4A. Is the capture or transportation of a free person against the person's will, enslavement, blackmailing, kidnapping and any other type of action that will hinder or completely take away another free member of the horde's right to action. Depending on the type of crime, Major or Blood Punishment shall be applied. *4B. The capture of runaway slaves is not applied to this law. 5. Murder. *5A. If acting on self defense against an attacking foe who had the intention and ability to mortally wound, a person shall not receive any punishment. *5B. If acting under uncontrolled rage and acting in the moment, the lawbreaker shall receive a Blood Punishment. *5C. If the lawbreaker is acting with complete consciousness and the kill has been previously planned out, the lawbreaker will receive the Blood Punishment of Public Execution or face justice as a Gladiator. 6. Treason. *6A. Any action or spoken or written word that insults or injures the Warchief shall be punished as a Blood crime. *6B. Any action that endangers the people of Orgrimmar as a whole or aids (Define as the following: Sabotage of Horde assets, Freeing prisoners, Assassination of Horde citizens, Providing/selling weaponry and/or artifacts, Providing military information to those considered currently) the enemies of the Horde shall be branded treasonous and punished as a Blood crime. 7. Demons. *7A. The act of drinking the blood of Demons Is strictly prohibited and those caught shall be punished accordingly as a Blood crime. *7B. Demons are forbidden on the streets of Orgrimmar, any demon sighted within the walls are to be killed on sight by any who are able. If being guided by a summoner said summoner will be subject to the punishment of a Blood crime. 8. Cannibalism. *8A. Eating the flesh of any members of the Horde is prohibited and considered a major crime within the Horde. *8B. The murder of a member of the Horde followed by the consumption of his or her flesh will result in the punishment of a Blood Crime. 9. Necromancy. *9A. The Act of forcibly raising any fallen members of the Horde without the spirits permission is strictly prohibited those found guilty of such a crime will be subject to a Blood Crime. =Punishments= ---- Listed are punishments that can be issued in Orgrimmar. 1. Minor Punishment – 1 day dishonored. *1A. Jail - Between 1 and 2 hours. *1B. A payment of gold. 2. Major Punishment – 3 days dishonored. *2A. Jail - Between 3 and 5 hours. *2B. Exclusion from the city - Between 1 and two days. *2C. Public Humiliation. *2D. Hard Labor. *2E A payment of gold 3. Blood Punishment – 1 week dishonored. *3A. Jail - Between 2 and 4 days. *3B. Public Humiliation. *3C. Exclusion from the city - Between 3 and 8 days. *3D. Public Execution. As a note to Public Execution, the lawbreaker can pledge themselves willing to fight to regain their honor. The lawbreaker will then be enrolled as a Gladiator, and fight to regain their honor and acceptance of their people. *3E. Enslavement. *3F. A large sum of Gold. Dishonored During the effect of dishonored status, the lawbreaker shall not receive any type of tolerance. If caught disturbing the peace during such period, the lawbreaker shall receive harsher punishment than before, by increasing its degree. Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Law Category:Laws of Orgrimmar